Honey Bee
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Valentine knew he was a very important man. He had a day named after him. Helena may have rolled her eyes at that but she knew it too. She knew it so well, she decided to do something to prove it to him. Helena/Valentine. Implied Helena/Anti-Valentine.


Title: Honey Bee

Summary: Valentine _knew _he was a very important man. He had a day named after him. Helena may have rolled her eyes at that but she knew it too. She knew it so well, she decided to do something to prove it to him. Helena/Valentine. Implied Helena/Anti-Valentine. Songfic.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T for suggestive themes and language

A/N: After watching Mirrormask for the umpteenth time yesterday, I finally decided on writing a story on it. Certainly took me long enough. Yes, I know Valentine's Day was eons back but this plot bunny was practically gnawing on my head so just read it for some fun. 'Valentine' belongs to Kina Grannis.

Valentine watched, somewhat hypnotized at the spectacle of golden balls expertly launched from his left hand and landing into his right. Juggling was always his special talent. The merest hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he remembered someone else who possessed such a talent. Of course, she was nowhere as good as he! No one could out-juggle Valentines. Now, with a much more obvious smirk of pure smugness on his face, he quickened his juggling pace. Valentines were considered the most graceful jugglers in all of the Mirror Realm _she_ created.

Next to being very important men with nary an apologetic bone in their arrogant bodies.

Still mesmerized by the perfect cycle the golden orbs created as he juggled them, Valentine found his thoughts derailing to the memories of a certain girl.

No, not girl. Well, not anymore. She was a _woman_ now.

It had been over three years since they-well mostly _she_-woke up the White Queen and rescued the Mirror Realm from being plunged into endless shadows. Three years since he led the Princess of Shadows back to her rightful kingdom, the Land of Shadows. She may have expressed enormous reluctance and fought him off on numerous occasions but he managed to somehow wrestle the wildcat of a princess back to her mother. The Shadow Queen had been gracious enough to give him another batch of 'as many jewels as he could carry' and he put a lot of it to good use.

For instance, he had purchased a new set of glittering crystal juggling balls. He wouldn't dare admit it but those balls weren't exactly meant for his skillful juggling hands.

They were meant for _her_.

If he weren't a Valentine, he'd confess it long ago that he missed her desperately. It became an almost addiction for him to stare into windows leading to her world just to see her improper-yet exquisite-face. For those torturous three years, he had to watch her grow up. And how she had grown up!

Her mousy brown hair was no longer short and unkempt. It was a luscious chestnut brown and cascaded way past her shoulders. Her face grew womanly and defined with fuller lips, prominent cheekbones and darker eyes. Her body grew voluptuous in all the right places but was still slender. All in all, she had matured into a very beautiful young woman. Valentine had been in awe once when he saw her enter her room in nothing more than a red lacy camisole and matching shorts.

He had blushed pink and turned away; Valentines weren't lecherous. However, temptation had hooked and reeled him in and he dared another peek. She was primping at her vanity, brushing her now longer, wavier locks. He had just stood there, gaping and embarrassingly, feeling rather uncomfortable down below. His tower didn't let him live it down for two weeks after he left hurriedly for the bathroom after watching Helena stand up, stretch and head to bed.

Oh, did he there one day confess he was deeply, passionately, undoubtedly in love with her?

Sometimes, he wondered if he ever did, it would be of any use. His juggling abruptly stopped as his mind was flooded with a much more bitter memory. One he wished would be erased from his brain forever. His once reminiscing smile soured into a vengeful frown. Of course, how could he not remember _the boy_?

_The boy_ referred to that awful, improper-faced doppelganger of his. It sickened him how in her world there was a spitting image of him! Valentines were absolute perfection; there wasn't supposed to be clones of them. However, unfortunately, he had seen this horrible clone of his. Helena had invited him into her trailer and Valentine noted him with as much disgust as a jealous third party could note him with. His name was Vincent and he was as alike as Valentine as two peas in a pod. They were the same height, same build, had the same hair, eyes, face and even the same Irish accent. It was plain revolting to the masked juggler.

Especially when he observed, with a jarring blow to his heart, Helena laughing so happily with him. Valentine had sneered with distaste; that idiotic twin of his must have told her a humorous anecdote. Probably an anecdote he himself could have made her laugh like that with. He tormented himself, watching them with sheer concentration. Watching Vincent sling his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling his face against her neck and letting Helena rest against his shoulder.

_Watching the bastard kiss her lovingly, gently on her beautiful red lips._

"Stupid maskless copycat!" Valentine silently cursed. He then plopped down onto the windowsill of his tower and looked out. It was a brilliant starry night. He immediately turned away from the twinkling stars when he was reminded of Helena's twinkling eyes. He mused bitterly over Vincent and Helena, all the while fiddling with the golden balls in his hands.

_Maybe that's why she doesn't visit me much nowadays. She's too busy entertaining her new boyfriend!_

Boyfriend, the word struck excruciatingly through his frame and he shuddered. She was happy. So happy that she had forgotten him. Well, fine! Let her forget him! He did not care!

Another thing about Valentines; they were so full of bullshit.

He sighed and decided to entertain himself with looking wistfully out the window again. He was so entranced with the beauteous night sky that he did not hear someone enter his chambers or detected the delicious aroma of fresh baking and the lovely scent of dreamy lilacs.

It wasn't until he heard someone clearing her throat that he turned. And stared in bewilderment.

Helena. Standing there just a few feet away from him with a parcel in her hands. The parcel emitted a most glorious aroma of chocolate and spices. She put it down gently on the floor. Valentine also noticed she had a strange instrument slung around her shoulder. He had seen her play it before and sing when he looked through the windows. Apparently, it was a _gee-tar _or something like that.

She stood there, smiling at him demurely. If he wasn't so in awe of her presence, he would've turned away in a huff. She deserved that after leaving him for so long. But, he'd be lying if he did actually have the heart to do that. So, he just sat there and stared at her. Waiting for an icebreaker, a conversation starter. Strangely, all she did was sling the _gee-tar _around so it was at her front and he watched as her slender fingers strummed the weird-looking translucent strings.

Valentine sat entranced as Helena, _his_ Helena, began to sing.

_Love,_

_It's a special day,_

_We should celebrate,_

_And appreciate,_

_That you,_

She smiled, winking even to him. He just sat there, mouth agape. Her voice was _magnificent_.

_And me,_

_Found something pretty neat,_

_And I know some say this day is arbitrary,_

Wait, what day was today? Valentine's eyes traveled across the room before landing onto the calendar Helena had introduced into the Mirror Realm. 14th February blared back at him.

_But it's a good excuse, put our love to use,_

_Baby, I know what to do,_

_Baby, I…I will love you,_

_I'll love you,_

_I'll love you,_

Even though it was clearly not obvious since he wore his mask, under it Valentine was positively gleeful. She…had just said she loved him. She had! But then, what of Vincent? He wanted to interrupt to question her but her smile tamed him from doing so. Her song almost had him under a hypnotic spell of some sort.

_Love,_

_I don't need those things,_

_I don't need no ring,_

_I don't need anything,_

Valentine felt slightly embarrassed at her words; she was nowhere near as materialistic as he was. Still, he hoped to God she would like the crystal balls he purchased for her. She should! Those things cost half his jewel haul!

_But you, with me,_

_Cause in your company, _

_I feel happy, oh so happy and complete,_

As much as he tried to hide it, a smile blossomed on his face. He was trying so hard to look unmoved as he was angry at her sudden disappearance for three years and getting his doppelganger for a boyfriend. However, to hear her sing like that with the loveliest smile on her face was too much. Admittedly, he always found her improper face prettiest when those mobile lips of hers curved into a smile.

_Yeah, it's a good excuse,_

_Put our love to use,_

_Baby, I know what to do,_

_Baby, I…I will love you,_

_I'll love you,_

_I'll love you,_

At this point, she stopped playing for a while and stooped down to pick up her parcel. Valentine tried his best to not look directly at her cleavage as she bent down. She was wearing a lovely spaghetti strap top in the exact same shade of red as his shirt with a pair of comfortable denim jeans. Such apparel drew attention to her slender body. He blushed and distracted himself by looking at his hands.

She then approached him, a most loving smile on her face. Her chocolate eyes twinkled more beautifully than the stars above as she presented him the parcel. Valentine wasted no time. He tore it open and lifted the lid. His mouth hung open. It was a cake. Homemade but impressive! The strong scent of honey and cinnamon permeated the room as he lifted the cake out. It was thickly and amateurishly frosted in dark chocolate and had the most whimsical marzipan bee on the top. Below the bee were the words, in cursive white chocolate frosting, 'Be my Valentine.'

_So won't you be my honey bee?_

_Giving me kisses all the time,_

_Be mine,_

_Be my Valentine,_

He just stared, stone still at the cake. He was in disbelief, grateful, confused and suspicious all in one. He looked up as she sang. The lyrics rang in his ears.

_So won't you be my honey bee?_

_Giving me sweet kisses all the time,_

_Be mine,_

_Be my Valentine,_

_Ohhh, Oh woah, be my Valentine…_

The minute she stopped, she practically dove into his arms and rested her head against his chest. The sheer scent of her lilac perfume caused him to go weak in the knees slightly. He eagerly returned the hug. She was here! Here with him! In _his_ arms, not Vincent's! Ha! Valentine never felt more victorious.

"I'm sorry," He looked down, a little surprised by her muffled apology and she pulled away from him, looking very ashamed. "I'm…sorry for well…abandoning you."

Valentine found himself folding his arms; oh he remembered. He was angry at her for leaving him for three years with some other _boy_. "Well you should be! What do you call leaving your manager here all alone for three bloody years? And going off in your world snogging a boy that, sickeningly, looks exactly like me despite his disgusting, maskless face, while your juggling associate and supposedly _best friend_ is waiting for you?"

"Valentine…"

"And having the nerve to come back here…"

"Valentine…"

"Singing some bloody song and giving me a bloody cake…"

"Valentine…"

"Thinking it will make it up to me in some way…"

"VALENTINE!"

"Oh don't you go interrupting…Mmph!" His raging tirade was-_thankfully_-ended when Helena grabbed him by his shirt lapels and mashed their lips together in a most passionate kiss. Valentine's eyes widened beneath his mask before he melted into the kiss. He slid his arms around her and simply went with the smooth flow of the lip lock. He heard her moan slightly, making pride and affection swell up in his chest. He was pretty sure that idiotic twin of his couldn't kiss her like this so ballocks to him! The minute she pulled away, leaving him dazed and somewhat bereft, she had a most teasing dazzle to her smile.

"Shut up so I can explain, ok?" She directed him to sit down. He did so, still enjoying the aftershocks of such a powerful kiss. "Now, when I came back into the Real World, I realized my mom was the only one whom knew about my dream since she had the very same one. So, I confided in her about this world, the mask and yes, even you. Mom was very supportive and said I could come back whenever I wanted to. But, unfortunately, I couldn't come back very soon. Miraculously, after Mom got better, it was as if a spot of good luck struck the circus and business boomed tremendously. I was needed almost every night and Dad was even looking for some new circus acts. Which brings me to…" At this point, she took a moment to inhale before continuing to say the name that Valentine dreaded the most. "Vincent."

"Oh yes, my squishy-faced clone," Valentine muttered, his voice dripping sarcasm. Helena playfully punched him. "Hey, he's a nice guy alright?" Valentine glared through his mask before sourly adding. "So nice that you are so fond of him to the point of snogging him huh?" Helena rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Ok, firstly, Vincent and I have never 'snogged'. We have only cordially kissed. Once." Valentine listened intently though he tried his best to look aloof. "Secondly, I realized he just wasn't the one. I….broke up with him a week before." Valentine did not say a word though inside, he was on cloud nine. "And lastly, I realized the only reason I was with him was because…because…he…he reminded me of someone I really missed and loved."

Valentine's heart was standing before the brink of a heavenly abyss. "W…Who is this…person?"

Helena twiddled with her fingers and in a sing-song, flirtatious voice hinted, "Well, for one thing, he's a _very_ important man…well, he thinks he is." Valentine couldn't repress a smile at that one.

"He's got a magnificent tower." The smile grew.

"He's stubborn, annoying, arrogant, cocky, witty, condescending, selfish, looks upon me with disgust and contempt and is full of himself." The smile grew to the point of his face starting to ache. The degrading description just washed over him like a gentle summer's breeze.

"He's also there for me when I need him. Especially when I needed him most," Her voice was nothing more than a small whisper now. "He may have sold me out to the Shadow Queen for an armful of pathetic rubies but he came back. He always does. He's also an excellent juggler and ten times funnier than all the jesters in the world combined. I've always hoped we could one day bathe in fish, eat our weight in chocolate buttons and play the concertina."

Valentine was currently treading on the highest level of heaven now at hearing her describe her mystery man with such longing. Helena smirked; she knew that masked marauder knew her perfect man from a mile away.

"I miss him so much. Sometimes, I wish I could tell him how I feel…and hopefully…he might feel the same way too," Valentine immediately sling his arm around her shoulder after her last word and dipped his head so he could whisper huskily into her ear.

"He does, my juggling associate. Believe me, he does." Helena smiled as a sigh of content left her. She turned and embraced him, not wanting to let go.

"Happy Valentine's Day…my honey bee," She teasingly kissed him on the corner of his lips. Valentine smirked before nuzzling his face against hair. See, he was a very important man after all!

He had his own very special day named after him!

"Now, Helena…since I'm you honey bee…what about those sweet kisses?"

A/N: And finito! Hopefully, this delights your day. Please be kind in your reviews. It's my very first Mirrormask story.


End file.
